Arise With the Crow
by MistoffelessTrekyManiac
Summary: I have been brought back from the dead to take revenge for my fiance and my death, What I didn't think, was that someone was going to do the same but only for different reasons. OC GodricOC


TrueBlood Fanfiction

**Arise With the Crow**

___People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead._

___But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest._

___Then sometimes… just sometimes the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right._

**_The Crow_**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Bring Me to Life

I heard a call, it was not in words, but it was powerful enough to wake me up.

With the strength I never knew existed, I pushed my body through the heavy weight of dirt, rock and branches till I felt the wind caressing my hand as if in welcome, and help pull me out of the ground. I gasped for air, panting and groaning until I was fully out. And like a babe being brought into the world, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

What came from out of my mouth will be something that even a dead man would always remember.

Once I got my bearings a little, I shakily got up on all fours before pushing myself hard enough to land on my bottom and lay against the tree that was not so far from where I was buried alongside another stone. Looking up into the sky, the moon shone its brilliance before me, letting look around myself. I had to find who or what was calling me,

My body tensed up as I heard the sounds of flapping wings, and gasped as a huge crow came swooping towards me before perching itself on my shoulder. I would have flinched at the contact itself, weren't it for the connection I felt from the bird. I looked into its eyes and was shocked to find gentle eyes, I reached out to the big crow with my hand, and it kept still as I pet it.

Shilo; that was what my name was, Shilo Draven. With the sound of a gasp and a caw, the crow showed me my past, and I saw him, my fiancé; Jesse St. Clair. I saw the day I first met him.

_"____Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I gasped as I got some napkins and began cleaning his table._

_"____It's alright mam, no harm done, your hand!" he said, his dark green eyes looking concerned._

___I shook my head, assuring him. "It's alright, I burnt myself on the coffee jug, and I am so forgetful sometimes."_

_'More like all the time.' ____I thought._

___He didn't listen though, only took my hand gently into his and smiled up at my nervous face. "You can trust me, I'm a doctor."_

___I raised an eyebrow. "You must say that to all the girls."_

___He grinned. "Only the beautiful ones."_

___I blushed._

I remember the first day that we moved in together, it was right after my parents threw me out; I was going to make us a special dinner for the two of us.

_"____Holy shit!" I shouted as the pot was set on fire._

_"____Shilo!" Jesse came running through the door, and into the kitchen to find me panicking._

___In quick movements, Jesse turned off the oven, poured water into the pot then threw the lid on top of pot. I covered my hands in embarrassment._

_"____I'm so sorry Jesse." I whimpered. "I was outside talking to my brother on the phone-"_

___Jesse only took me into his arms. "Shh, it's okay, the important thing is that you're safe, that's all that matters."_

___I held myself close to him, sniffing before I looked up to him. He gave me a smile before leaning down and kissing me._

_"____Now, I do not know about you, but I think we shall go out instead of making dinner, restaurant?" he said smiling._

___I laughed as I made my way to our bedroom with Jesse following me in. We never made it to the restaurant._

I felt a tear go down my face as the flashes of my past grew; the night he came into the house with a wounded vampire in his arms telling me how he saved the vampire from the SOTS; when he proposed to me on my nineteenth birthday. And then, the day I didn't want to remember.

___I was on the couch by the fire, reading Grim Brothers, with our cat Sasha on my lap. Jesse would be coming home soon, and thankfully I already cooked our dinner. Without burning the house down I was so proud of myself!_

NO! NO PLEASE DON'T! NOT THIS!

___A knock came to the door; I looked at the door curiously before getting up from the couch and walked to the door. When I opened it, my eyes widened in horror at what I saw._

___Jesse hanging from two other guys, beaten to a pulp, and bleeding all over the ground._

_"____OH MY GOD!" I screamed before making my way towards him._

___Only to be stopped by a slap in the face, I collapsed onto the ground with a cry._

_"____God had nothing to do with this, especially with two undead whores." One guy said as he made his way towards me._

___I looked up in confusion, I whimpered as they threw Jesse towards me, making him whimper and groan._

_"____What did you do to him!" I screamed._

_"____We gave him the punishment he deserved, we were going to let him go when he saved that vampire from us, but now he has gone too far!" another man said as he made his way towards the two of us._

___I was grabbed by the hair while the others gripped my fiancé up, and began tearing his clothes off before me. I cried out in pain and horror, for all over his body were teeth marks, fang marks._

_"____Your fiancé is nothing more than a fang banger!" the man sneered as he once again threw Jesse to the ground._

_"____Jesse?" I spoke hoarsely from all the pain, not understanding._

_"____I had to Shilo." Jesse said whispered. "I did in exchange for blood so I could help the kids, I saved them Shilo."_

___Jesse had been exchanging his own blood to other vampires so that he could use the V to heal the children Jesse operated on. I smiled at him, showing him I understood, if we were in under circumstance I knew I would have shouted at him, but with these people…. I feared the worse._

___And I was right._

_Jesse and I were murdered that night, but not without getting tortured, raped and so much more._

I collapsed onto the ground, screaming for what I lost, what we lost; a future, a family, a life. I felt something pull at my hair; I looked to see the crow in front of me, looking at me with sorrow in its eyes. We had a staring contest for a while before a shakily got up.

With a flap of wings, we were off.

_**I shall lead you little one, but we must get you dressed properly.**_

It was the crow, he was the one, and he was my true maker. I didn't know what I am, but I discovered that I could leap distances, see through my crow's sight, and scare away the creatures of the night. Though I may be energetic, the crow was not, so to hide the both of us; we took into hiding in hollow trees to rest. Finally, we made it to the city; my crow led me to the side of a building.

My crow squaked to catch my attention, and I blinked for in the garbage can was clothes, leather clothes and a 'turtle neck' shirt.

___You have many things to learn little one, but for now, get dressed, and we'll be on our way to Dallas, Texas._

I nodded and looked down at myself, my dress which was now only barely covering my breasts and groin was nothing more but scrape of cotton. Without even glancing for anyone to be in the ally, I ripped the cotton off of me and reached out for the clothes in which my crow has shown me.

Once I was finished I walked over to the broken mirror that was against the wall; my black hair that used to be at my shoulders have now descended down pass my ass, and reached the ground, my brown eyes watched the figure curiously. I think Jesse would have loved my look and had me in the bedroom before I could explain what happened.

'_Jesse.' _I whimpered before spotting something shiny on the ground, it looked like a knife of sorts.

I knew what to do.

A couple of minutes later, I walked out of the ally way, leaving my mounds of golden hair behind, and left me with short pixie short hair. The crow had perched itself on my shoulder for a moment before once again, he began to guided me to a house.

"Here I come." I whispered as I leaped over cars and houses.

During our travels, my crow had explained what has been going on since I died, but I had to ask the question.

"What am I?" I asked.

The crow shifted for a second. _**You little one, are not dead, yet you are not alive. I reborn you back into this world not only because of someone of great importance needs you alive, but every other vampire in America. You only need to eat little food and water, you still have your senses from when you were alive, only enhanced.**_

I nodded before nibbling on salmon candy, and giving some to the crow.

It was day break when we reached the church, I slid in through an opened window and onto the ground, only to get visions, screaming, begging, an annoying voice telling the victims they deserve what they got. I stumbled against the wall, clutching my head with my hands. As the pain and voices slowly fell away, I heard more voices, but this time it was outside the door.

Stabilizing myself I push through the doors, and watched as a group of men walked by, talking about the last football game, and the last kill they had done. I narrowed my eyes on one of the older one, the one I recognized well.

I stepped out of the shadows and walked towards them, the men went at the sight of me, and the man, Jerry Dawson, recognized me as well I had.

His face went white, and his whole body shook.

"No, no way." He muttered as he took a step back.

"Jerry? What is it?" one of the guys asked as I came closer.

I smiled as I raised my arms. "It's all me Jerry."

"No!" he shouted hysterically, backing away.

His buddies began taking out their stakes and guns, aiming at me, I only smirked.

"We killed you." He said, pointing his gun at me, his hand shaking. "Hell I put the bullet into your fucking head!"

I continued to walk slowly towards him. "Today is the day Jerry, Karma is coming."

With that Jerry began shooting at me, along with the others. The impact send me to the ground, and I lay still for a second, waiting for them to relax.

"Ow." I said getting up. "That really hurt."

The mens eyes widened in horror and awe as I came back up, taking out the stakes out of my body, and watch as the bullet came out of my body that healed.

"Holy shit." One man muttered.

I grinned, before I took out my shivs and charged towards them. I sliced their side, stabbed one in the heart, another in the back, and another in the neck as I made my way to a hysterical Jerry whom was reloading his gun. The smart one ran the opposite direction, screaming murder.

I finally I reached Jerry, whom was now crouching on the floor, aiming the gun at me. I knelt down to him and almost rolled my eyes when he whimpered.

"You can't kill me Jerry." I told him.

"I killed you then." He replied, cocking the gun. "I will do it again."

I sighed. "Jer."

He shot me through the head, making once again on my back. It took only a few seconds before my brain matter regrew and the bullet came out of my head. I stood up slowly and I watch Jerry run to the end of the hall. Picking up a blade and flipped to the blade end and threw it down the hall, hitting directly into his neck.

I made a shooting gesture with my hand and grinned "Bull's-eye."

* * *

I heard a commotion and for a moment I thought it was more men coming for me, but then I heard a woman's voice and made my way towards the noise. I found myself watching Steve Newlin, his wife Sara, and a familiar old man; Steve and the guy were pulling a blond woman by the legs and waist while she tried to reach out to Sara for help. Sara just stood there watching.

I scowled just as my crow perched itself on my shoulder. Looking to him I could tell what he wanted me to do, Sara will be left alone, but only for the moment, Steve and the man on the other hand. My smiled widened like the Grinch that stole Christmas, for I had a wonderful, awful idea.

After the three disappeared from the basement, I made way to the door. It only took a few moments before I was able to pick the lock before I got myself in. I slowly went down the stairs, not making a sound to catch the man and woman's attention. Sadly though, the entry to the basement was right in front of the cage they were in.

"You there!" Blondie spoke. "Please, help us! Get us out of here!"

I stopped before looking over to her, she looked at me for a moment, and I thought I felt something nudge my brain, when it left, she gasped.

"You can't be a vampire." She whispered.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Nope, not unless I have some sort of ring that protects me from the sun, no I am not a vampire."

(Sorry VD Fans but am I the only one who thinks that that's ridiculous?)

"But, I can't-" she was saying before the man interrupted her.

"Forget about that Sookie!" he said before looking over to me. "Look, the keys are just a few feet away from you, if you would just-"

He lost my interest the moment I felt a presence go by. I completely ignored them as I made my way down the hall, feeling a very odd yet strong presence. Now I know what you are thinking, 'why didn't I unlock the door or help them out, well, from what I could hear, Steve and his wife have found the bodies, and the picture of a crow, made from the blood of Jerry, it would keep everyone on high alert and then the two would probably be shot dead if they escaped. So there was no way I am letting innocent bystanders get killed because of me.

I turned a corner and gasped. A boy, no older than me, looked as though he was crucified! Instead of nails keeping him up –thankfully- was silver chains, I smelt the scent of burning flesh, and if I had my human tears I would be crying hysterically. Thankfully it was still day time so the boy was dead to the world.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran to the lock and picked as fast as I could before running to the boy on the cross, picking locks once more before taking the chains off. Without the chains holding him, he would have collapsed onto the floor before I was able to catch him. I would like to thank my crow who brought me to life and give me the strength of Wonder Woman. I lay him gently onto the ground, putting his head onto my lap and caress his hair.

"How can I help him?" I asked softly.

My crow jumped off my shoulder and hopped his way to the boy, looking down at him.

_**I believe you can give him some of your blood.**_The crow said._**But be careful not to give him too much or you'll be bonded to him.**_

I nodded before taking out one of my clean shivs. I looked down to the boy and slowly opened his mouth with my fingers; thankfully he was quite literally dead to the world so his body was loose and not moving an inch unless I moved it.

I cut my wrist over the boy's mouth, and then quickly opened the wound again as it healed itself. I was able to put a few drops into his mouth; it was good enough for the burns to heal faster off his body. I smiled in relief as it worked; I looked back to his face, and blinked.

Now, normally I wouldn't react like this, especially when I was with Jesse, but, just looking at him, my dead heart damned near fluttered inside me. Dark brown hair, a healthy pale looking skin, and looked to be only a few inches taller than me, he was very handsome.

I shook that thought away, what was I doing! I had Jesse waiting for me at the gates of heaven right now, I couldn't be thinking like this!

'Sure you could.' Jesse's voice would say with a smile. 'I mean I don't really blame you.'

Sometimes, at those moments in my life before he asked me to marry him, I had wondered whether he was gay or not.

_**We must leave now.**_My crow tells me before he took flight out of the room.

I watched him go, then sighed before looking back down the boy, and almost had a heart attack.

His eyes were open, and were looking straight into my eyes. Without a second thought I got him off of me and disappeared as quickly as I could, apparently, either I went too fast and he couldn't catch me, or he didn't want to catch her. Either way it made me sigh in relief as I leaned against the basement door, you know that moment after Ariel from the Little Mermaid saved Eric she sang to him and when he was leaving she had that breath taking song as she said she wanted to be part of his world? At this moment, I wanted to do just that, funny how someone like myself who has been brought to life to kill a few people and punish another, think about a Disney moment.

I knew Jesse would have laughed and probably agreed with me afterwards, as he said. 'Well, everyone has a Disney moment Shilo. It depends on whether or not they do it.'

But I decided to push that feeling aside because this was not the time for a disney reference.

(I mean really what the hell was I drinking when I though adding a disney song to a Crow/Trueblood fanfic, that was completely mental and I am sorry for disturbing you guys with that.)

I smiled as I looked to the sun, as it began to set. I heard my crow call out from outside the church and knew it was time to leave; I walked down the hallway towards the door, what I didn't see was a pair of green blue eyes and brown eyes watching me from the shadows.

Little did I know as I left, just at the moment, a cloud floated away from the sun, making the whole room brighten just a little more as I walked out the door. Tomorrow I shall go after the other man, and then, Steve will receive his gift.

* * *

**A/N: So… what did you think? Read and Review please!**


End file.
